pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb and Phineas
In this episode, Phineas and Ferb decide to act like each other. Plot Phineas and Ferb decide to act like each other. Linda says she's going to the library and Ferb replies "OK. Have fun, Mother." After Mom leaves and Candace shows up to say "All right Phineas, don't try any of your crazy inventions." Ferb replies "Actually I'll be doing most of the talking today if it's all the same to you, Sister." Candace storms away. Isabella walks up and says "Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" Phineas opens his mouth to say something but Ferb stops him. Ferb says "Me and Phineas are acting like each other so he can't talk." Isabella says "Okay... hi... Ferb", Isabella with less enthusiasm. "So Phineas what should we do today?" Ferb asks. Before Phineas can answer Ferb says that they can hold their own radio talk show. He then asks where Perry is. The camera zooms to Agent P as he recieves Major Monogram's message. Apparently, Doofenshmirtz has turned to a life of mime and Perry has to investigate. Agent P crashes into Doof's apartment. Doof traps Perry in an invisible box and explains his plan in sign language: to create a giant invisible box over the city of Danville so no one can escape. Meanwhile Ferb and Phineas are in the recording studio as the talk show resumes. Ferb talks about all the things he and his brothers did over the summer which eventually leads into song. Candace sees this whole thing and rushes over to the library. She frantically tries to get Mom to listen to the radio while the librarian tries to get her to be quiet. Ferb ends the song and gives Phineas a turn to talk. When Phineas is given the turn is talk, that's when Candace & Mom are listening to the radio. Since Phineas is acting like Ferb, he says nothing. Mom does not believe Candace's story. Candace is literally kicked out of the library. Doofenshmirtz uses the Mime-me-inator to shroud the town in an invisible box. When the town is covered in the box, everything turns black and white and no one is able to talk. Ferb, realizing that the radio show is now useless, decides to leave wth Phineas. This dilemna doesn't stop Candace however. She runs back into the library to get Mom. Dragging Linda by her feet, Candace rushes to the recording studio. Ferb and Phineas aren't there. She then rushes to the backyard. Perry is able to cut a hole on the roof of his invisible box and escapes. He punches Doof and kicks the Mime-me-inator out of the window. The Mime-me-inator crashes to the ground and breaks. Thus destroying the invisible box around Danville, making everything color and sound again. Doof curses Perry the Platypus, then realizes that he talked and Perry heads back home. Ferb and Phineas arrive at their backyard where their friends are waiting. Ferb and Phineas decide to end their game. It is then that Candace gets to the backyard with Mom. "Go ahead, Ferb. Talk!", Candace says proudly. "Ferb doesn't talk that much. He's more of a man of action", Phineas says. Candace is dumbfounded. Perry walks up out of nowhere of which Phineas responds "Oh there you are Perry". He then states how great it is to talk and the "How Great It Feels To Talk!" line from the song plays as the episode ends. Credits: Lines from "How Great It Feels To Talk" plays. Songs "How Great It Feels To Talk" sung by Ferb Fletcher & chorus Lyrics Ferb: For a bunch of my life I've been quiet and the rest of my friends seem to buy it. But now I can let that feeling out. How wonderful it feels to shout! Ferb & Chorus: How Great It Feels To Talk! Ferb: Oh yeah, baby... Ferb & Chorus: How Great It Feels To Talk! Ferb: Should I keep my mouth shut? Maybe... NOT! Ferb & Chorus: How I Love It When I Talk! Ferb: I've always known to walk the walk. But never ever talk the talk. My bro and I have switched our lines and now it feels so great DIVINE! Ferb & Chorus: How Great It Feels To Talk! Ferb: The butter I have churned! Ferb & Chorus: How Great It Feels To Talk! Ferb: Now to talk it is my tur-r-n. Ferb & Chorus: I'm gonna talk for the rest of my life now. For my speaking I'll take a bow now. Ferb Guy has talked and how!.... Ferb: I'll talk for the rest of my-y-yyyyy.... li-iiiiiiiiii-fe. Honey, can you find the strife? Bird: (flies in through the window) Squawk! Ferb: How great! How great! It feels to talk! Running Gags Ferb's Lines: Ferb, unlike other episodes, talks a lot since he is acting like Phineas. So we will list Phineas's lines - "Phineas: Well Ferb, what do ya wanna do today? Ferb: We could act like each other. Phineas: Great. You can be in charge of today's project and I'll just walk around saying nothing!" ---- "Phineas: Can I start talking now? I have no idea how you survive like this. Ferb: Sure. Phineas: (sigh) Thanks. I needed that." ---- Phineas: "Ferb doesn't talk that much. He's more of a man of action." ---- Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry. Boy, does it feel good to be able to talk again. HOW GREAT IT FEELS TO TALK!" "Where's Perry line "Ferb: And Perry can ---. Hey, where's Perry? Man, it feels good to say that. Perry. Where's Perry? Where art thou Perry? Yeah... I can get used to that. But all things aside, where IS Perry?" "Too Young" line "Announcer: Aren't you the kid who never talks? Ferb: Yes. Yes, I am. But me and my brother switched roles today so I'll be doing most of the talking. Announcer: Oh. Well, good for you." "Whatcha Doin'?" Isabella: Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'? (Phineas opens his mouth as if to say something, but is shoved by Ferb) Ferb: Me and Phineas are acting like each other so he can't talk. Isabella: (with little enthusiasm) Okay... hi... Ferb. Memorable Quotes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Linda Category:Candace Flynn